


Kiss the Cook- Fanart

by Katharoses



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses
Summary: Contains the detail and full piece of my fanart for mambos Kiss the Cook





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).



> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/post/158087513023/for-whtafts-wonderfully-sweet-fic-kiss-the-cook)

  
Detail

[](http://imgur.com/LyzvIZM)

And full work 

[ ](http://imgur.com/AyB3V4P)  



End file.
